


and so mickey mouse officiates the ceremony

by jadedgalaxies (Emeraldxoxo)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, a bit of angst, but only briefly, not enough kissing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/jadedgalaxies
Summary: Although gay marriage is not legally recognized in Japan, that won't stop Karma from symbolically marrying Nagisa at Tokyo Disneyland.





	

Sundays were their day, during the week they barely had enough hours after work to actually enjoy their alone time and on Saturdays Nagisa was bogged down with marking whereas Karma strived to finish his paperwork. But Sundays? They could sleep in, make pancakes at one in the afternoon or get up early to watch movies all day – or stay in bed until someone got hungry.

On that particular Sunday, Nagisa happened to wake up before Karma. It was rare the Nagisa actually woke up before Karma and he’d grown used to being roused from sleep by Karma’s kisses. It almost felt strange to Nagisa to wake up first and, being tucked against Karma’s chest almost made the man want to curl back up and go back to sleep. Karma chest rose and fell steadily, his soft snores almost lulling Nagisa back to sleep.

Instead of giving into that temptation, Nagisa pressed a kiss against Karma’s t-shirt collar. He languidly worked his way up Karma’s throat and felt his pulse quicken at his touch. When Karma’s arms tightened around his waist, Nagisa knew his boyfriend was awake.

“And just what are you doing~?” Karma murmured against Nagisa’s hair. Nagisa tilted his face upwards, both of them with mad morning breath, and they smiled like idiots and kissed. They kissed till the morning breath grew a little overwhelming and they pulled apart, hugging tightly.

“Once we brush our teeth I’d be happy to spend the rest of the day kissing,” Nagisa said, sighing against Karma’s neck.

Karma’s laugh made his chest rumble and Nagisa snuggled closer to his boyfriend. “Let’s get married.”

Nagisa pulled back, a sort of dazed yet confused look on his face. “Karma… we can’t.”

Karma’s smile remained the same, warm and full of adoration with a bit of cheekiness creeping into the corners of his mouth. “I know… but it could be a symbolic thing. Like Koyuki and Hiroko.”

Nagisa’s smile warmed and the confusion ebbed away, slowly at first than faster. “Should we also get married at Disneyland?”

“So… wait, is that a yes?”

It was a rare opportunity for Nagisa to see Karma so nervous and unsure of himself but Nagisa wasn’t going to let him suffer – he was too excited himself to let it drag on. “Of course it’s a yes!”

Karma’s grin could power the sun. He kissed Nagisa’s forehead. “I hope Mickey officiates the ceremony.”

Nagisa giggled. “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

On the day of Karma and Nagisa’s wedding, surprisingly, it was Kayano who was the biggest mess. First of all, she was overwhelmed by Disneyland as a whole and _secondly_? Her best friend was getting married. Kayano had worked with Nagisa tirelessly to plan this wedding and seeing it all come together brought the actress to tears.

Nagisa smiled patiently, albeit nervously, as Kayano aggressively adjusted his suit. She fiddled with the sakura blossom in his pocket, frowning a little.

“Kaede,” Nagisa said, tolerantly, reaching up to stop her fidgeting.

She gasped quietly, as if realizing what she was doing and released her grip on his flower and suit jacket. “Ah… I’m sorry Nagisa-kun. I’m just so happy for you and… well I just want this day to be perfect for you and Karma-kun!”

“And it will be, thanks to your help,” he said, giving her a quick hug. Kayano grasped him tightly. “You’re my best friend you know?”

She grinned, tears blossoming in her pretty gold eyes. “The _best_ dammed friend you’ll ever have, Shiota.” She pursed her lips, mischief shimmering in her eyes. “Ah… I guess I’ll have to call you Akabane, officially, in an hour.”

Nagisa laughed, releasing her and stepping back to glance at the two of them in the mirror. “I guess you will.” Nagisa looked crisp in his off-white suit and gelled hair and Kayano was as radiant as ever in her gold satin dress and curled hair.

“Should I be worried Kaeda is trying to sweep you off your feet, Nagisa?” Karma teased, leaning against the open door. Nagisa and Kayano swiveled around, the two of them grinning.

“I would have stolen him from you years ago if I wanted too, Akabane,” Kayano chirped and flittered passed Karma out the door. “See you both at the end of the alter, you blushing grooms.” She winked at them and disappeared down the hall.

Karma walked across the short distance between them and drew Nagisa into his arms. Nagisa was already breathless from just _seeing_ how handsome Karma was and being in his fiancée’s arms just upped the ante.

“Are you excited?” Karma muttered against Nagisa’s head, pressing soft kisses against his blue hair.

“Very,” Nagisa affirmed and slid his arms around Karma’s waist. Any fear Nagisa may have had about marrying Karma flittered away just by being in Karma’s arms. And what a vision in white Karma was, considering how adamant in wearing black the red head was until Nagisa could convince him otherwise.

Karma’s hand slid up Nagisa’s back, resting along the column of his neck and used his thumb to gently tilt Nagisa’s head back. Karma kissed him, softly at first before it quickly devolved in a heated mess of sloppy kisses. Eventually, one of them found the sense to break the make out session and they stood for a long spell with their foreheads pressed against one another.

“I can’t believe Mickey Mouse is officiating our wedding~,” Karma muttered.

“Neither can I,” Nagisa answered breathlessly, with the chime of a laughed clipped onto the end.

 

* * *

As the reception reached its climax, with half the guests plastered from the open bar and half the guests absent to run about the park, Karma and Nagisa had snuck away to the Haunted Mansion. Through some serious connections on Karma’s part and a bit of bribery/assassin scare techniques, Karma had secured everyone in their group with cards that allowed them to jump to the front of any line. Nagisa had questioned the validity of the cards (since he was almost 100% sure they did not exist) but Karma had merely shushed him and only said, cryptically that Nagisa should be thankful for the advanced fast passes.

Either way, watching two grown men in matching wedding suits race passed a bunch of children was almost comically. The gothic maids smiled at them as they slipped onto the motorized carts. Nagisa grabbed Karma’s hand and Karma kissed his husband’s temple.

“Today was really fun,” Nagisa commented as their cart spun around a motorized witch speaking in English.

Karma glanced at him in the dark, leaning over to plant a kiss on his lips. Nagisa’s arms went around Karma’s neck and when they broke apart, the amazing holographic ghosts danced before them in an empty dinner hall. “Today was the _best_ day,” Karma said, his gold eyes sparkling with such a rare emotion that Nagisa’s heart stuttered. “I love you, Nagisa.”

Nagisa’s eyes widened. He just… did he…? A huge smile split across Nagisa’s face, his heart soaring. “I love you too.”

Karma’s smile was so bright Nagisa’s head spun and they kissed again, completely ignoring the ghosts in the mirrors.

 

* * *

When the grooms had disappeared, Kayano hadn’t really been too surprised. They had already practically been married since the good ol’ E-class days and she was genuinely happy for them. And watching Rio throw herself into Maehara’s arms with a turkey leg dangerously close to staining his suit was entertainment enough in itself.

“Hey,” Okuda said, bumping her shoulder against Kayano’s. Kayano glanced at her. She had a bit of a faraway look in her eyes.

“Hi,” Kayano said and the two of them silently made their way to the front of the carousel line. It’s kind of funny, that they were in the same boat.

They crawled onto the magical horses and smiled softly at each other. “It’s been a good day,” Okuda said after the fifth rotation.

Kayano nodded, “Yeah. Yeah it has.”

And as the ride came to a stop, the two women exchanged almost sad smiles before they stumbled across the grooms to bully onto It’s a Small World as the wedding came to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> ps karma said aishiteru
> 
> pps nagisa said it back
> 
> ppps im sorry about the end


End file.
